


the blister exists

by plushgod



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mutilation, Other, Self-Harm, Torture, amity shows up at like the very end, its implied ig, lumity is there kinda, no happy ending, rats :), vent fic ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushgod/pseuds/plushgod
Summary: Alador invites Luz over for tea.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	the blister exists

Children are taught at a young age by their parents that adults are flawed people, they are humans just like them who make mistakes and can learn from them. Luz was no exception to this, she loved her mother but she wasn't always perfect, they've had their disagreements and she can sometimes say the wrong thing, but Luz knows she's trying, and that's what matters. She's kept this understanding mentality towards everyone she meets ever since.

Or at least she did until she started making her way towards Blight Manor. She had recently started dating Amity and the word got out to her parents, Odalia seemed to be dismissive but Alador in particular became very interested. Luz and Amity often walked together after school and one night while Luz was dropping Amity off, Alador had asked her to come over during the weekend, saying he wants to "get to know her better"

Luz isn't stupid, she's heard alot about Alador from Amity and it's not hard to tell that he's not someone to be trusted, she knew he wanted more that just a small chat. She tried every excuse she could think of to get herself out of the meeting. Unfortunately Luz wasn't a good liar.

Alador was able to see right through her and his patience quickly thinned, he made that obvious with his change in tone, it was still calm and he made sure to keep a relaxed smile, which only made Luz feel less at ease. She knew Alador was a man capable of many things and decided that continuing to fib would only get her into more trouble.

That night Luz laid awake in bed imagining different possible scenarios that could happen, she knew Alador was a bad man but bad in what way? That was something Luz couldn't put her finger on it. She thought about just locking herself inside the house all day, but she couldn't stay inside forever, she would have to come out eventually and by then Alador would just ask to come over again, but more forcefully. Luz thought she could try calling the cops but quickly dismissed the idea when she remembered that those guys never help with anything.

Luz eventually went to bed and just prayed that Alador would go easy on her.

\---

"I'm so glad you decided to join me this afternoon Luz"

"It was no problem sir." Not like he gave her much of a choice anyway.

"Tell me Luz, do you take pride in yourself?"

That was an odd first question, Luz thought. And to answer it, no. To most of her classmates and even to Amity, Luz seemed like a normal carefree girl. But when she's alone she spends her time contemplating whether or not her life was worth living, she had friends sure but even then she still wakes up every morning feeling hollow, like a piece of her is missing. She thought Amity would be be that missing piece but so far dating her has made her feel exactly the same. It's not like she had much of a goal for the future either so it's not like she had anything to look forward to, she had no passions, skills or anything of the sort. There really wasn't a point for her to continue living.

"Well yes I guess you could say that."

"Are you sure? I don't like liars Luz"

"I'm not lying sir-"

"Where did you get those?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did you get the cuts?"

Luz went silent.

"Tut tut, well I can't say i didn't expect this from someone like you. I knew you were a foul woman from the moment I saw you but I didn't expect you to go as far as to ruin your own body like this. Shame on you, imagine if your poor parents were to see this, you would be breaking their hearts."

"..."

"What? are you not gonna say anything? Do you have no guilt? Your parents work their ass off to provide for you and this is how you repay them?"

Luz knew his logic was twisted but she couldn't help but partially agree with him, she began to imagine the pain in her mom's eyes if she were to find out. She felt dirty.

"I do love strawberries, sometimes me and the family would go out into strawberry fields and every once in a while we would pick a strawberry that was covered in mold, so I quickly cut it off to prevent it from spreading. Sometimes it worked but there was one strawberry that was fully covered all around with mold, it was un-edible so i had to discard it"

"I love my Amity, and I do not want her to end up like that strawberry"

"Tell me Luz, do you enjoy pain?"

She did, it made her alive, but she only enjoyed it when she was the one inflicting it on herself, it made her feel in control. Having someone else inflict it on her would take away the little control she had over her life.

"..."

"You're not gonna talk eh? Pity. Guess I'll have to find out for myself"

Alador reached into his pocket and took out a small dagger, he pinned Luz to the floor and grabbed her right hand. He used the dagger to nail her hand to the floor which resulted in a pained cry from Luz. He took her left arm and kept a firm grip.

"One thing I love about the human body is that it is able to withstand so much torment and still manage to keep itself together. The body has 78 organs but only 5 of those are necessary to survive. Tell me Luz, have you ever wondered how far an arm can twist before it snaps apart?"

Luz was barely able to process anything he was saying, she tried calling for help but got no response. 

"Pl- Please….if you wanna kill me just do it now" 

"Answer the question you dumb mutt."

"No I- I haven't….."

"Well let's find out shall we?"

Alador started to twist Luz's arm and made sure to go as slowly as possible, with each second Luz began to feel more and more pain and her cries grew louder, which only made Alador want to keep going even more. After a while he heard Luz's bones make a sharp snap, by then Luz had already begun losing consciousness, but was still aware of her surroundings and what was going on. Alador noticed this and made sure to take full advantage, he took one of the teacups sitting on the table and smashed in on the floor he took the biggest piece he could find. He took the shattered piece and began repeatedly stabbing into Luz's broken arm until it the skin was torn enough. Alador dug his heel into Luz's upper arm and slowly ripped off her forearm until it was completely separated from the rest of the body. 

As the blood began to pour out of her arm, Luz was quickly losing consciousness. Alador took this opportunity to bring out his cock and began to roughly pound into Luz's cunt, this went on for a short time but then pulled out his dick in disgust.

"What a filthy girl, not even good enough to be a whore"

Alador began dragging Luz's limp body into their basement, filled with dusts on the floor on cobwebs on the wall, he figured this was the perfect place to have Luz rot in. The basement is never used anymore and you'd often find rats crawling around. Alador threw Luz's body down the stairs and decided to leave her there for the rats and maggots to eat, a fitting way for her to die, he thought. He heard a knock on the front door and walked out and about as if nothing had happened.

"Hello father I'm home"

"Ah! Welcome home Amity, how was your day with Ed and Em?"

"It was alright, if you'll excuse me please"

Amity quickly made her way up to her room as Alador watched her leave with a small smile. He had tasked Edric and Emira to take her out to the market, to keep her away from home for as long as possible. Amity may be star pupil but she always lacked in common sense, which he's partly grateful for. He wasn't too worried on Edric and Emira, they wouldn't really give much of a shit anyway. As for Amity, well she'll find out eventually, one way or another.


End file.
